1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhauster for cooking.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional exhauster for cooking comprises a suction hood provided above a gas range and having a suction port with the same width as that of the gas range, and a duct having a rectangular longitudinal cross-section connected to the suction hood, the duct elongating outside an outdoor wall with a propeller fan provided thereat. Since the suction hood has a pyramid shape extending toward the gas range provided below, the suction force from the suction port above the gas range cannot be sufficient unless the exhaust capacity of a fan is large enough so that an exhaust guiding plate is required above the gas range. Therefore, a problem is involved in that the noise of the fan is large and the structure of the exhauster is complicated.